Might and Fury Part Two: The House of Might
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Riddick and Ravenna continue their plan in the fight against the cruelty of House Drakkon. Unfortunately the stars seem to array against them and Riddick faces an old foe, makes a dangerous new one and may possibly loose the woman he cares for forever.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, his universe or any recognizable characters. Any other places or people are my own creation. Warning: Contains violence, gore, attempted sexual assault, foul language._

* * *

___Riddick Fan Fiction__  
_

**Part Two:**

**The House of Might**

**Chapter Four: A Throne of Lies**

Sunlight streamed through the ivory pillars that rose to great height and served to buttress the heavy marble overhang that floated above the walkway. An expansive garden spread out beyond it with well manicured lawns and topiaries as well as flowers, pathways and fountains of shining marble. Varek Irzin Vor Drakkon walked arm in arm with his exotic looking wife, Lizan. Varek was a robust man, slightly bulky around the midsection, with a round face that betrayed his age of fifty years. He had deep creases around his dark eyes that were nearly obscured by wavy tendrils of graying hair. His face was slightly plump, rounded really, and bore a permanent scowl. Varek was dressed, as usual, in black attire studded with silver on his belt and leather sash. Despite the warm, inviting weather, he wore a long black coat but left it unbuttoned to give him some relief. On his chest the golden insignia of his house, the bird wreathed in flames. At one time it had been a dragon, as befitting their name, but generations ago it had been changed to seem less intimidating. Varek had plans to change it back when he finally achieved his ultimate goal of tyrannical power.

Lizan was strikingly different from her husband, save for the fact that she shared with him a constant look of disapproval and disdain. She had a long, elegant neck that held aloft her small and shapely face. Rounded cheeks tapered down to an angular chin possibly the cause of her small mouth. Her eyes were gilded hazel and light played in them like dancing fairies. Lizan had narrow shoulders and small arms that swung on either side of her small but perky bust. Her waist was tiny and her legs long, giving her a lanky look due to her tall height. She over ran her husband by at least three inches.

Varek and Lizan walked slowly, arm in arm, trying to enjoy the beautiful day before business called him away again. Everything was falling into place. Soon Varek would have Ravenna, the dark haired minx that had eluded him for months and after today her family would be put in their place as well. Varek's face cracked into a grin, a new king was about to rise out of the ashes of this civil war. Ahead of him a very distraught looking General Corellin strode toward him with a quickened pace. His son, Orrin, trailed behind him trying to keep up while avoiding his father's foul mood. From the look on General Corellin's face, Varek knew his day was about to take a turn for the worse. "My dear General! What brings you UNANOUNCED to my presence." Varek tried to sound cheerful although he was seething inside. Corellin paused before him, trying hard not to strike the man in the face. He hated his half brother with every fiber of his being. "The little witch escaped!" Corellin barked, not even trying to hide his frustration. Varek freed his arm from his wife's grasp and sent her on her way. Wordlessly the tall woman complied.

There was a long period of silence as Varek tried to suppress his fiery rage. This was going to put a hitch in his plan. "How did this occur?" Varek asked calmly. Corellin turned to his son, his eyes narrow and full of daggers. "I will let my son explain." He growled. Varek turned to Orrin, attempting a pleasant grin. It looked odd on his face. Varek had always liked the boy, feeling a strange kinship with him. He only wished he had raised the boy himself, there is no telling what sort of evil the boy would have been capable of had he been under Varek's tutelage. Orrin stood his ground defiantly. "We had her and then HE showed up!" Orrin spat as he glared darkly at his father and superior officer. Varek's face remained unchanged. "Who?" He asked calmly. Orrin shook his head, his anger showing as he remembered the event. "I don't know, some guy. He came outta nowhere and ghosted five of our men before we even knew what to do. I got myself outta there just in time." Orrin explained excitedly. Varek could tell he was distressed and his affection for the boy overrode his anger. Varek moved toward the ivory railing and peered into the garden trying to search for a way to salvage the situation. His hands gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles whitening under the strain. "Do you know where she would have gone?" Varek asked in a somewhat colder voice. It was Sarif that offered up the information. "She was headed for a mining complex near the planet of Daemora. To steal diamonds or something." Varek turned to him glaring angrily, his face awash with rage. "I know that already! Where would she go after that?" Varek pounded his fist on the stone railing, wincing as a small pain shot through his hand. Sarif stood his ground despite Varek's anger. After all, it wasn't his fault they lost the girl. "My spy network tells me there are a number of planets in that system. She'll want to unload those gems as soon as possible and there are quite a few questionable characters out that way. She'll probably stay close." Varek remained silent as he considered his options. After today whether or not the captured the girl may not matter, however his plan called for an act of showmanship. He turned slowly, his dark eyes glittering. "Orrin, take some men and go back to the system, find her and bring her back here. Alive is the only requirement." Varek said with a dark glint in his eye. Orrin knew exactly what he meant. "Who should I bring, in case she's still with her….companion?" Orrin inquired, valuing Varek's opinion more than his father's. Varek grinned broadly. "Take the Shadow Guard. They've been feeling restless of late. Let's see this….companion….of hers take on the most elite forces this planet has to offer." Varek was virtually beaming as Orrin bowed shallowly and turned on his heels.

Varek turned to Sarif, the scowl on his face returning. Sarif matched him with a glare that could incinerate carbon dioxide. "You do me dishonor…BROTHER! You send my son and subordinate officer to do a job…" His voice was immediately halted as Varek shouted: "A job YOU were sent to do and failed! I believe Orrin is the better man for the job. Maybe your age is getting to you, or you're going soft." There was a taunt in his voice and Varek was determined to enrage Sarif further. Sarif lunged at Varek, his fist raised above his head, ready to strike. He stopped short as he felt the end of a blade poke his midsection. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Varek said in a terrifyingly calm voice. "I have not gone soft!" Sarif growled. Varek smiled at the fact that he was able to get so deeply under his half brother's skin. "You may turn out like me yet." He commented. Sarif was unsure how to take it. All he knew was he hoped that wasn't true. There was a moment of silence as the men sized one another up. Sarif knew in a fight Varek didn't stand a chance, but he wasn't sure he was really up to the task. Varek cocked his head, glaring at his half brother as he slid the blade back into his belt. "I never quite understood what Miri saw in you." Varek taunted, knowing the mention of the man's deceased wife and beloved would get his hackles to rise. Sarif was trembling with rage. "You don't get to say her name!" He growled, his face erupting in shades of red and purple. Sarif knew Varek had always desired her and didn't even try to hide it. Luckily, Miri was a good judge of character and shrank from him. She had died giving birth to Orrin and Sarif had never stopped loving her. He always considered his resentment toward his son was due to some blame for his wife's death, but still, the boy was all he had left of her.

Varek stepped back from him, the air had suddenly become stifling despite the pleasant breeze blowing through the columns and bringing with it a perfume of flowers. He had decided to test his General's loyalty and the prediction that he had gone soft. "I will give you a chance to salvage this mess you've made, and prove your loyalty to me." Varek grinned, enjoying toying with his little brother. Sarif said nothing, waiting for Varek to continue. "You will travel to House Asani and finish the cleansing that I have begun. That is, if you have the stomach to kill women and children?" Varek's smile broadened as he saw his General's face pale with the news of what he must do. He wasn't sure he would be able to do the deed himself, but he would find some soldier to bloody their own hands with innocent blood. "What of House Ramu. Are they not to be cleansed too?" Sarif asked, trying to settle his churning stomach. Varek's eyes somehow became darker. "House Ramu and I have come to a new understanding. They are to be left alone…..for now." Varek glanced behind Sarif to the thin young man running toward them. "My lord!" He cried, trying desperately to catch his breath. "They are in your audience chamber now." Varek nodded his head and shooed the young man away. He turned his gaze back to Sarif. "Prove your loyalty to me and you will be greatly rewarded. Fail and you will be punished in ways even I shiver to imagine." Varek's voice sent a chill down Sarif's spine. Sarif bowed low, almost mockingly and turned away from Varek. "Sarif…" He called after the General who turned only slightly to regard him. "I killed one brother simply because he had the audacity to be born before me. You are only my half brother and a bastard born of my father's weakness, I shall have no qualms about killing you either." Sarif said nothing and walked away, holding his tightening fists at his side.

Varek strolled boldly into the main audience chamber, it's high walls and vaulted ceilings echoing his footsteps. Two men stood side by side on the far end of the massive chamber, surrounded by Varek's armed guards. Varek applied a pleasant visage to his face as a woman might apply makeup. He held his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture as he said: "Ahhhh…Erick, Victor! I'm glad you decided to take me up on my little offer." Erick Luther Vor Asani stepped forward, eying the guards warily. "You said you wanted peace. That is all I am here to talk about! Speak your piece and let us be done quickly, your stink pervades your household." Erick was never a man for witty banter or deceptive pleasantries. Now, his family, his home, his whole world was at stake. Even his lovely daughter, Ravenna. He wanted so badly for her to be safe enough to come home. How long had it been since he'd seen her, four months, five? Erick could smell treachery in the air but he would do anything to end the pointless civil war.

Varek seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Had his smile been any wider in would have completely encircled the circumference of his wide head. He offered the men some drinks in bejeweled goblets, showing off more of his extravagance. Victor took one, but Erick refused. _Probably poisoned from the venom that flows through his veins. _Erick thought to himself. Varek eyed him through the glittering dark pits that served as his eyes. "It's not poisoned, I can assure you." Varek said as he grasped the goblet Erick had refused and took a long swig, as if to prove a point. Erick narrowed his eyes at the man. He was sure this was some game, but he would try anything for peace. "I asked you both here for one last chance to swear loyalty to me as your future king. Then there will be peace. In fact, I will give you both prestigious cabinet positions." Varek smiled at the men, proud of himself for some reason. Erick growled in frustration. "NEVER!" He cried as he stepped forward toward Varek, only to be halted by the guards. Varek's smile never faded as he shrugged his shoulders. He had expected this, Erick had always been too proud a man. "Very well….Victor." Varek said, turning around to place his goblet on the table beside him. Victor Maudiin Vor Ramu stepped forward, drawing a blade from the sheath on his belt. Before Erick could react, Victor jammed the weapon between his ribs. Erick stared at his one time friend in shock, holding the weeping wound. "Victor…wha…why?" He gasped, slowly falling to his knees. Victor only smiled at him and said coolly: "Varek made me a better offer." He walked away as he wiped the blood off the blade onto his shirt and placed it back in it's sheath.

Varek casually strolled toward the dying man and leaned forward to whisper: "You should have taken my offer. Victor was more than happy to accept, I guess he loved HIS family more." Erick looked up with his eyes full of terror. His family, what had the madman done with them. Varek grinned coldly. "You needn't worry about your family, I'm taking care of them as we speak, you'll all be together soon, so to speak. Ravenna I'll save until later, she has a special roll to play." Varek's taunting words rang in Erick's ears as he knelt on the floor holding his mortal wound. _Helene…Ravenna…._ Was all he could think as Varek's final words rang out through the echoing room. "Remove his head." He said calmly to one of the guards. As the man raised a large pole axe and swung it toward Erick's exposed neck, the Master of House Asani could only close his eyes and weep. Erick's head rolled toward Varek's feet and he stepped back. "Dispose of the body but the head I'll keep. I like souvenirs….and next time mind the coat." Varek spun around, his long coat flaring out behind him as he stepped out of the room.

**Chapter Five: Where Do We Go From Here?**

Medusa IX was a cold dusty planet that sported nearly 400 domed settlements across it's surface. The largest planet of the system it had a wide variety of people, goods and services. Ravenna felt it was a good place to start. Riddick told her he would help her "dispose" of the diamonds as he had crossed paths with quite a few unsavory types in his distinguished lifetime. It didn't take long for him to find someone with enough cash and gumption to take the gems. All but one crate was unloaded as Ravenna had promised and she was as pleased as she could be with the take. "That makes a little over 800,000 credits." She said with a sigh. "I hope it's enough for everything." Riddick sat across the table from her, studying her features again to commit them to memory. She had donned her hood and cape again as well as her ocular modifiers, this time making her eyes green. Riddick missed the deep violet of her eyes and hoped his memory wouldn't be stuck with the false green ones. They sat in silence, nursing their drinks. It was in a bar just like this that he first met the dark haired vixen, seems ironic it was the last place he'd see her. Ravenna downed her drink with a final gulp and stood up from the table. Her heart was aching as she let her eyes rake over Riddick's form for what would probably be the last time. _It's for the best, he'll be safer this way. _Ravenna reminded herself. "I have to go see a man about a ship. You should get going too." Ravenna's voice almost sounded cold without the usual gentle musical nature that typically accompanied it. Riddick only nodded to her, quickly finishing his own drink. He had barely spoken since leaving the mining station. Ravenna turned, adjusted her hood further over her eyes and slowly strolled out of the musty building. Riddick watched her through his goggles, that he removed quickly so he could take a last glance through unhindered eyes. She was only a girl, a pain in the ass girl! Why the hell did it hurt so much to watch her go? _She's better off without me. _Riddick observed. Deep in the recesses of his mind the animal within him clawed and snarled. "Mine! Mate!" It growled. Riddick shook his head and steadied himself as he replaced his goggles.

Riddick walked the chilly path toward the hangar that housed what used to be Gideon's ship. He walked up the ramp in long, lunging strides, pausing just inside. He could feel the absence of her. Riddick sniffed the air the way a tracking dog might. Ravenna's scent still lingered but Riddick could tell it would fade soon. The knowledge of that hurt, it was all he had left of her. Riddick crouched down beside the last remaining case of diamonds and opened the lid. He had never seen an uncut diamond before and was curious. Unless he was just trying to take his mind off of her. Riddick pulled one of the unassuming rocks out of the crate. It didn't look like much and he had a hard time imagining that this would some day be a glittering gem on someone's neck or finger. He suddenly imagined Ravenna decked out it a star-studded dress, diamonds shimmering on her neck and hands. The way she ought to be, a real princess. That was his nickname for her. He knew she secretly hated it, but had caught her smiling and blushing once or twice. She was amazingly and erotically beautiful when she did that. Just as much as when she fought. Riddick suddenly felt a void open in his chest as he thought of her. It was an emptiness he had never experienced before, at least not since….Kyra. He hadn't cried for her when she died and for some reason that always bothered Riddick. He wasn't even sure he was capable of the act. Now there was this hole, it was eating him alive and it actually physically hurt! _She doesn't need me! She can take care of herself! _He warred in his own mind. _She's better off….but am I? _Riddick slowly closed and locked the lid of the crate. "Mine!" The voice of his beast growled again, practically screaming. Riddick sighed. "Fuck it!" He spat as he stood and pocketed the diamond. He turned abruptly and stormed off of the ship.

The diamond dealer had told Ravenna of a man looking to sell his ship, cheap. Truthfully, the situation seemed a little too good to be true. _It's probably a piece of shit. Unless the guy's a flake. _Ravenna considered to herself. Hangar twelve was dimly lit and Ravenna could barely make out the shape of the vessel in the meager light. Ravenna paused, her heightened senses scanning for danger hidden from her sight. Something felt….wrong. She crept slowly forward, her blades ready, clutched tightly in her hands. Ravenna stopped again, catching an eerily familiar scent. Leather and an overabundance of cheap cologne. The lights suddenly sprang to life and Ravenna found herself surrounded by ten well armored men. They sported black helmets that hid their emotionless eyes, wing like crests on the sides. They were all tall, nearly the same height as one another with broad shoulders encased in glinting metal. They had thick breastplates, black and gleaming, like shields of obsidian. _The Shadow Guard! _Ravenna's mind screamed. Drakkon's secret forces and most loyal bodyguards, the Shadow Guard were ruthless warriors with unflinching loyalty to Drakkon. Ravenna had never actually seen them before but if the stories were true, they were emotionless, highly effective killing machines that, it was said, felt no pain.

Ravenna began to back away slowly, hoping above hope she could at least outrun them. _They're big so I bet they don't climb so well. If I can get to the roofs…_ Ravenna began to plan in her head. She kept her eye on the slowly advancing guards as she made her retreat until she bumped into something tall. Ravenna turned slowly and saw Orrin's evil face glaring down at her. "So, here you are little minx." He purred, Ravenna's stomach churned at the sound of his voice. Ravenna was trapped between a creep and ten hard places. She thought quickly and decided she would rather deal with the Shadow Guard. Spinning on her heels she dashed toward the armored men who had already drawn a series of large, curved blades. Ravenna bowed below the first swing as it whooshed over her head. Glancing momentarily she found a few weaknesses in the armor. The guard swung around to face her and renew his attack as Ravenna sliced upward into the area near his armpit. He staggered backward but seemed unphased by the blow. _You may not be able to feel pain, but you sure as hell can bleed to death! _She thought to herself. Another curved blade caught Ravenna off guard and she had to roll out of the way. The injured guard stood over her, reaching down with his hand instead of a blade and Ravenna kicked his feet out from under him making him topple to the floor. Ravenna leapt on top of the guard before he could react, lifted his visor and stabbed her knife into his face. Suddenly, Ravenna had the feeling of floating through the air as the Guard behind her effortlessly pulled her off his comrade and tossed her against the hard hull of the ship behind them.

Ravenna fell hard to the ground, everything screamed in pain. She tried to lift herself off of the ground, but was grasped around the waist by another Guard. She tried to kick at him, but his thick armor made it useless and her body simply ached too much. The hulking giant dropped her callously onto the floor of the hangar at Orrin's feet. "I'm sick of chasing you, bitch!" Orrin barked as he grabbed a handful of her raven hair. Ravenna struggled against him but Orrin drew back his fist and it connected with her jaw with a sickening crunch. Orrin let the dazed girl slump to the floor. "Varek told me I had to bring you back alive, but those were my only orders. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." Orrin gazed down at her, a lascivious grin on his face that was only broken when he licked his lips.

Riddick walked the long line of hangars hoping Ravenna would be in one of them. He couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach that only grew worse the longer it took to find her. He passed hangar after hangar but saw no sign of her. Suddenly, her familiar scent filled his nose. She was close, or at least she had passed this way recently. Riddick peered inside the next hangar that contained a small vessel surrounded by nine heavily armored men. _That's a lot of guards for that piece of shit. _Riddick considered to himself. He smelled blood….and Ravenna. Her scent was stronger here, and it was tinged with fear. Riddick growled and unsheathed his weapons. There was no time for stealth, Ravenna needed him now! Riddick charged forward, his eyes blazing with rage. He leapt at the centermost guard, digging his dagger into the space between his helmet and shoulder plate. Riddick twisted the blade in deeper as blood spurted from the wound onto his face and neck. He used the brute as a springboard and flipped off of him landing deftly in a crouching position. Alarmed, the Shadow Guards spun toward him, descending like rabid wolves.

Inside the small vessel, Orrin had Ravenna pinned against the controls on a center console that separated the two pilot seats. He unzipped her jacket as she struggled against him; he overpowered her in her weakened state. Orrin tore her tank top as if it were a piece of tissue paper and crushed his mouth over her breasts. Ravenna screamed and kicked harder only angering Orrin further. "Stay still, bitch!" He growled as his fist connected with her jaw a second time. Ravenna fought unconsciousness as Orrin continued to assault her body. Outside, Riddick had finally dispatched the last of the guards, spurred on by Ravenna's tortured screams from inside the ship.

Ravenna scratched at Orrin's face with what remained of her strength as he battled with her pants. His own were unzipped and half way down, revealing his erect manhood. Orrin was swiftly pulled off of her and tossed down the ship's ramp by a VERY angry Riddick. His imposing form stood between Ravenna and her would be rapist. The animal in Riddick's head roared: "Mine!" sending the Furyan into a blood rage. Riddick strolled down to the young man, spinning his blade in his hand. He was going to enjoy this very much. Orrin tried to recover, but stumbled on his half removed pants. Riddick stalked him like a predator, enjoying watching the man try to scurry away from him. He smelled fear and grinned. Riddick reached down and lifted the relatively light man into the air by his throat. "You shouldn't have done that!" Riddick snarled at him, his silver eyes flashing with fury. Riddick pushed Orrin against the wall and drew back his blade. He knew just what to do with this pervert. Summoning all of his strength and anger, Riddick impaled the man through his groin with the large blade. Orrin howled in agony, twitching and kicking uselessly. The blood rage still on him, Riddick forced the man down the wall by the shoulder as he drew the blade up, only stopping when he reached his chest. Panting with exertion, Riddick watched the life fade from Orrin's eyes before retrieving his blade and letting the body slump to the floor. Orrin had nearly been cut in half.

Riddick took a moment to calm himself before going back to the ship. Ravenna slowly sat up, shaking the hazy feeling from her head and clutching the tattered remnants of her shirt across her breasts. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Riddick came barreling up the ramp toward her. She stared wide eyed at him as he approached her, the sight of him filling her with morbid terror. Riddick was covered in blood that had sprayed his face, neck and clothes. His arms were speckled with red gore and it looked as if he had performed surgery with his right hand. Cautiously Riddick reached out a hand to Ravenna's cheek. "Are you okay?" he said, sounding truly tender for the first time since she had met him. Ravenna could only nod, not able to take her eyes off his gruesome appearance. Riddick realized he must terrify her looking as he did. He pulled her jacket together and slowly zipped it up, turning away briefly to avoid looking at her nudity so soon after an assault. He wanted so desperately to see, taste and touch every part of her body, but she didn't need that right now. The beast inside him growled again. He paused and stilled it, trying to control his own arousal. _Maybe she won't be safe with me after all. _The thought passed through Riddick's mind but he pushed it away. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Riddick offered to carry her back to the ship, but she refused. "I don't need to be coddled." Ravenna snapped unintentionally. She contented herself with leaning on him for support as she walked, still feeling woozy from the two knocks to the head she had taken. Once they returned to the vessel, Riddick pulled a small bed down and locked it into place. He laid her down on the thin, uncomfortable looking mattress hoping she would stay put a while. He knew she probably wouldn't, she was a very difficult woman. He brushed the hair away from Ravenna's bruised face. Suddenly he wished he had spent more time torturing the pig who tried to rape her. Riddick opted to walk away before he did something stupid, like kiss her, but felt a tiny hand on his arm that made him turn back. "I'm sorry, Riddick. For everything." Ravenna's voice was soft and pained. She felt like a burden, a weak, useless female. Why did she even consider leaving him? Riddick made her feel safe, strong and something else she couldn't describe. "We're gonna have to leave before they find the bodies and come lookin' for whoever did it. I'm not exactly well received in most places." Riddick commented in a calculating manner. Ravenna nodded her head slowly, fighting the need for sleep. Riddick watched as she lost the battle and succumbed to slumber. He slowly released her hand, placing it by her head. "I'll never leave you again." Riddick said aloud, making the promise to himself as much as to her.

**Chapter Six: Loyalty**

Varek Irzin Vor Drakkon sat idly in his main audience chamber, only accompanied by two guards who stood at either side of his ornately decorated chair. His wispy gray hair fell haphazardly over his forehead and temple as he peered down at the most recent transmission received from Medusa IX. It was grave news indeed and Varek found himself in a foul mood. He contained his rage, trying to calmly assess the situation and a way to salvage it. He could turn Sarif loose on the girl, this most recent bit of information should send the man into a rage. The oversized wooden doors of his audience chamber swung open, drawing his attention. General Sarif Corellin strode in carrying a large sack that leaked onto the floor as he walked with long, deliberate strides. Varek's page stood outside the door looking dour at having let the General get passed him without being properly announced. Varek scowled at the interruption and adjusted his previously relaxed position. Sarif was in no mood for games, his face a mask of fury and torment as he strode into the immense chamber and tossed the bag to the floor at Varek's feet. "Is that LOYAL enough for you!" He barked as Varek admired the bag with a blank expression. Varek lifted his gaze to his General as his face exploded with a wide grin. He knew what the bag contained, however he wished Sarif hadn't carried it over his beautiful marble floor.

Varek stood slowly and bent over the bag, opening it only slightly to examine the contents. "Good. Only one more to add to my collection, unless Ramu has a change of heart." Varek said coldly as he released his hold of the bag. Varek stood before his half brother, a few inches shorter than the imposing man but ten times as ruthless. "You have proven your loyalty to me beyond my greatest expectations. You will reap the benefits of your actions." The Lord of House Drakkon said with a slight sneer. It almost seemed sarcastic and mocking and fueled Sarif's anger even more. "I don't want your…benefits…for this! I won't be able to wash the blood off of my hands for the rest of my life! NEVER ask this of me again!" Sarif barked, only inches from Varek's face. The gray haired man remained passive as he took his commander's fury. With a wry smile he said: "Water, Sarif, it makes all things clean. Perhaps the Veiled Lady will smile on you." His calm demeanor sent Sarif seething. "You don't even buy into that ancient religious bullshit! There is but one temple left only because you haven't found the time to burn it down yet!" Sarif growled with narrow eyes that reflected his wrath. Varek only shrugged and ignored the jibe. Sarif was right, after all. He didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo of the benign ancient Lady that guided and protected her people. The dark haired witch didn't protect them from the greed and indifference of their royal family, it took the eight ruling houses to do so. Soon, the line of Mea would be extinguished and he would wipe all traces of the Veiled Lady from the annals of history. _Perhaps burning down her last great temple would be a relief. _Varek mused.

Sarif had had enough of Varek's indignation. He stiffened his posture preparing to throw another jab at his asinine half brother. "I did not sully my hands with this act. My soldiers….saw to it, but I would not allow the children to suffer." Sarif said, having calmed his voice to a low and defeated tone. "Was it necessary to have all their heads?" He continued, hoping to find a spark of humanity in Varek. Perhaps the deaths of children, at least one no older that two, would affect him somehow. Varek spun around to meet his gaze, but Sarif only saw the same unsympathetic look in his eyes. "I have to maintain utter loyalty. If I must rule through fear, so be it." Sarif felt sick at the man's words. How could anyone be so callous? What sort of tyrant was going to be unleashed on the people of Quanar?

Varek pushed the confrontation with Sarif out of his mind. He had news to deliver. "I am sorry to make your day that much harder, but I have grave news for you brother." Varek's voice momentarily sounded, almost, caring. At least as close as he could come to it. He handed the bulky, clear tablet to Sarif and steeled himself to endure the man's grief. Sarif stared at the thing, reading it carefully, his hands beginning to tremble. "My son…." he whispered, much more calmly than Varek expected. Sarif's giant hand gripped the tablet so tightly he crushed a portion of it sending the screen into spasms of snow and streaks. Finally the thing turned black and Sarif tossed it to the ground. "Who…has done…this?!" Sarif roared, his anguished voice echoing around the gleaming marble walls. Varek turned slowly and regarded the darkness at the side of the chamber. "Gideon." He called as a thin, unpleasant looking man stepped out of his hiding place amidst the shadows. Sarif eyed the man wondering what importance the weasel had in this. "Tell Sarif what you told me about the events on Medusa IX." Varek demanded, looking at the man with the same distaste as the General. Gideon let a trace of a smile cross his lips but suddenly thought better of it considering the heavy fog of grief in the room. "His name is Richard B. Riddick. He's a wanted criminal who kills as easily as breathing. I thought I recognized him when I saw him at the mining station. I saw his poster somewhere…." Gideon trailed off trying to remember where he'd seen it. Sarif suddenly barked at him. "I just want to know how to find him!" Gideon threw his hands in the air, forgoing his trip down memory lane. "Ok, I'm gettin' to that!" He said defensively. "I watched him take down your super soldiers like they were a stack of cards and then he turned on your boy. Apparently he tried to play with your little girl in a very rough manner and Riddick tore after him like a rabid dog. I hate to get into the gory details, but he almost literally tore your boy a new asshole." Gideon smirked momentarily, but it fell from his face as Sarif charged toward him, pushing him back against a large pillar. He could feel the cold of the marble through his thin jacket. "WHERE!" Sarif snarled, hoping small words would get the tiny man to tell him what he needed to hear. Gideon gulped as he stared up at the towering golem of rage. "I…I think they were headed to Daedelus Prime, maybe the city of New Argentine, it's near there and they're lookin' for unsavory types to hire as a makeshift army. I keep my ear to the ground, I hear things." Sarif slowly backed away from tiny, frightened man and Gideon breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be out of striking range of the angry General and, frankly, he smelled like death.

Sarif turned slowly toward Varek, as if asking for his approval to hunt down this Richard Riddick. Varek only nodded his head, wanting the criminal dead as much as Sarif did. He had cared greatly about Orrin and the boy's death weighed heavily on his mind. "I want Ravenna alive, Sarif." Was all Varek said as the General stormed out of the chamber to act on his rage and grief. Gideon stepped forward, feeling a lightness in the air now that Sarif had left. "What about me, I've suffered loss in this too? The little bitch gave me fake credits, stole my ship and my payload. I'm out of a lot of money cuz of her and I want my due!" Gideon raised his voice more than was necessary and the booming noise sounded deafening in the nearly empty chamber. Varek stared incredulously at this low life from the criminal underground who dared to raise his voice to him. Greater men had trembled in his presence, and had died for such an insult. Varek flexed his fists at his side, trying to remain calm. "You will get your due as soon as I have her." Was all he said before Gideon slunk back into the shadows and made his way out of a nearly hidden side door. _I'll get my due either way, old man! _Gideon contemplated to himself. _You'll have to make due with a dead girl if you want her so badly. _Gideon's newly acquired ship, much smaller than his previous one, took off and Gideon plotted a course for Daedelus Prime. His ultimate destination was the city of Mercy, a thriving hub of commercial enterprise and criminal contact where it was often hard to distinguish the two. He gloated to himself, beaming with pride at having lied to Varek and his General so convincingly. Ravenna was going to pay for her transgressions with her life.

**Chapter Seven: Coming Clean**

Riddick watched the growing yellow orb of Daedelus Prime grow larger as they approached. _Another fucking desert planet! Haven't they found any that don't suck! _Riddick thought absentmindedly as he tried to rub the weariness from his eyes. As close as they seemed to the giant lump of floating rock they were still a few hours out, if one counted in the time it would take to find Mercy. At the rear of the vessel, Ravenna finally stirred, awakening slowly and finding her head pounding again. "Damn these things!" She grumbled under her breath as she removed the ocular modifiers. Her eyes instantly returned to their original violet and her headache lessened a little. Ravenna swung her legs around and stood slowly, hoping she didn't still feel woozy from the beating her head had taken. Ravenna glanced toward the controls at the fore of the ship. Seeing the top of Riddick's bald head instantly brought a smile to her face and an odd fluttering in her stomach. She took tentative steps and found her ability to walk was within the norm. With her usual soft footfalls, Ravenna approached the head of the ship, secretly hoping to catch Riddick off guard. She derived no small amount of pleasure from the act.

Riddick's head was reclined against the seat, his eyes temporarily closed. Ravenna approached the pilot's seat slowly, her breath as soft as her footfalls. "What? No knife?" Riddick quipped as a smile passed over Ravenna's face. "Guess I'm loosing my touch." Ravenna commented as Riddick opened his eyes to regard her with his mercury orbs. It never ceased to fascinate Ravenna that looking into Riddick's unusual eyes could always make her breath catch in her throat. They stared at one another in silence with only the whirring of the controls making any sound. Riddick cleared his throat to push back his lustful thoughts as he gazed at Ravenna. "Sleep well?" He asked for lack of anything better to say. Ravenna nodded her answer, her voice having suddenly fled her. She noted how tired he looked and realized in the time they had been together she had no memory of seeing him sleep. "How long til we land?" Ravenna asked, freeing the words from her constricted throat. Being so near him made her whole body feel as if it were on fire. She found her eyes wandering over his firm, muscular chest and wondered if it felt as hard as it looked. Ravenna imagined running her slender fingers over his smooth, olive skin and reveling in the heat she felt there. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily to force the image from her mind. "A few hours. I have the coordinates entered into the ship's system." Riddick answered, stifling a yawn. Cautiously, Ravenna placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder, making him jump a little. There was one thing he hated more than anything and that was being startled. He'd killed men for just such a transgression. The stunned look on Ravenna's face at his reaction to her touch pained him a little. He would have to explain later, he'd have to explain….everything.

Ravenna managed a weak smile to break the tension following Riddick's peculiar reaction when her hand touched his shoulder. She had retracted it away hurriedly as if she had touched a lick of flame. "You, ummm, look tired. I could take over and let you get a few hours of shut eye. I haven't seen you sleep since…." Ravenna let her voice trail off, hindered by Riddick's intense gaze. He was tempted to refuse, but even he had his limits. "Think you can land this lug?" Riddick asked, returning to his teasing nature that he gave away with a grin. Ravenna breathed a sigh of relief that her earlier transgression had seemingly been forgiven. "Probably blindfolded." Ravenna answered. Riddick's smile broadened as he held out his goggles to her. They wouldn't leave her blind, but would probably hinder her vision. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, once again mocking. Ravenna had decided to beat him at his own game. "If I wanted a challenge I'd ask you to tie me up, too." Her voice had dipped into a sultry purr that made Riddick swallow hard. _I could make that a reality. _Riddick thought to himself, stifling the desire to say it out loud.

Riddick unbuckled the restraining harness and stood, only inches from Ravenna. The animal inside him growled and shifted, aching for release. It would take one small movement to bring his lips to hers, a desire that gnawed at him nearly every waking minute. He inhaled her scent, finding a hint of something else buried below Ravenna's usual sweet, sensual aroma. Could it be she wanted him just as badly? Riddick's hand reached out to her, but she flinched unexpectedly. _What are you doing, you idiot!? A few hours ago she was almost raped! _His mind argued with him. Riddick pushed his way passed her, his groin twitched at their momentary brushing of bodies. He would give her time, but the animal inside him was becoming harder to control. Ravenna reached out, grasping his considerably sized hand and gently urged him back toward her with a pull. Leaving behind her inhibitions leaned up and briefly touched her lips to his. Riddick was shocked at her bold action and wondered if it would be acceptable to pull her in for another. Ravenna's cheeks flushed bright crimson and she sheepishly lowered her head. "That was for saving me…a lot." She told him in a quiet tone. Riddick's stomach churned, no longer knowing how to take the intimate moment. The intensity between them had become unbearable and Ravenna immediately sat down and belted herself in to avoid further discomfort. Riddick turned away from her and walked back to the "bed" which he hoped would at least hold his weight. "Have a good rest." Ravenna called back. Riddick glanced in her direction with a smirk. "Sure thing, Princess."

Mercy was little more than an overcrowded slum. The arrangement of buildings seemed haphazard with taller and much smaller buildings mixed together as if they had been dumped out of a bucket and allowed to rest wherever they landed. The streets made little sense with some angling awkwardly into others, some of which ended in pointless dead ends. It was crowded, too and the smell was a heady mixture of spicy food, body odor, and garbage. Riddick and Ravenna were bounced between bodies, making walking nothing less than a nightmare. "Fuck this." Riddick groaned as he pulled Ravenna into an alley, hoping to shorten their trip. Riddick paused for a moment studying the buildings carefully. It was all starting to come back to him. It had been a very long time since he'd been to Mercy, but the city hadn't changed that much. "This way." He stated as he ducked down an adjoining alleyway, deceptively hidden by the fact they had been facing what seemed to be another dead end. Riddick stopped at an unassuming door and pushed it open, holding it and gesturing to Ravenna. "After you, Princess." He stated making Ravenna roll her eyes. She'd learned to adjust knowing that getting upset would only give fuel to the fire.

The building was quite packed and stank of liquor, perfume and sex. Women snuggled up to the patrons wearing little to nothing and giggled in their arms. In the back a minor skirmish broke out, putting both Ravenna and Riddick on high alert. The situation calmed almost instantly and an unconscious man was dragged out the front of the establishment. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize exactly what this place was, but Ravenna was forced to ask out of sheer astonishment. "What is it with you and prostitutes?!" Riddick grinned at her and winked. "I like to go places I'll be remembered…in a good way." Ravenna sighed and once more rolled her eyes. Richard Riddick was becoming very easy to read.

They strolled inside and Riddick found himself taking a protective stance over Ravenna. He imagined drunken customers mistaking her for a working girl and putting hands on places they shouldn't . Luckily he followed the disturbing vision with one of Ravenna removing a number of fingers with her quick blade work. The thought pleased him immensely. Riddick whispered for her to wait for him and walked toward the bar. "I hope this is about business and not pleasure." Ravenna mumbled to herself. She backed into the shadows and waited for him to return. Riddick talked in whispering tones to the man behind the bar who eventually slipped him a piece of paper. A scantily clad woman walked up and began running her hand up and down his muscular arm. It was all Ravenna could do not to walk over to her and give her another hole to put a dick in. To her relief, Riddick declined her offer and walked away leaving the prostitute pouting against the bar. Ravenna cocked her head at Riddick as he approached, her eyes narrow and scolding. "I was a good boy." He said sarcastically. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she had something…unpleasant. She didn't smell right." Ravenna smiled at him, almost seductively and made her way to a nearby table. While not clean it was at least devoid of life.

Riddick handed her the slip of paper across the table. It was a list of likely candidates to start her army. They were mostly criminals or out of work mercs but necessity was the name of the game. Riddick bought them some drinks and they took the time to relax for a moment after their grueling adventures. "Do you think I'd catch something if I used the restroom?" Ravenna asked, a hint of cynicism in her voice. Riddick chuckled, a sound slightly distorted by the deepness of his voice. "Hover." He offered by way of a suggestion. Ravenna grinned, the joke not lost on her, and excused herself.

The restroom was located after a confusing maze of corridors that nearly led her into a rather embarrassing faux pas. She dipped into what she believed was the ladies room, the symbol on the door had nearly worn off. There were no urinals so she assumed she was in the right spot. It was filthy though, and she wondered what other activities had gone on in here. _If I had ultraviolet vision I'm pretty sure this would be a horror show. _She thought as her stomach turned. Outside the restroom, a pair of grey eyes watched, waiting. After a few moments, Gideon stepped away and let himself be absorbed into the crowd of the brothel. He kept a wary eye on Riddick who didn't seem to notice him. Gideon ducked back outside to wait, blending into the shadows with darkness on his mind.

Riddick nursed his beer slowly, his goggled eyes scanning the room. He had fond memories of this place, VERY fond memories. He let a smile pass across his face as he remembered slender, shapely bodies writhing beneath him, moaning and screaming their pleasure. He wasn't always sure which ones were faking, but he was certain it wasn't many. He hated to toot his own horn but when it came to the ladies…. Riddick's thoughts drifted to Ravenna, his beautiful, raven haired princess. More than once had he fantasized it was HER body writhing beneath him overcome with pleasure. He wanted it so desperately to become a reality, but he feared the beast within him. The animal that growled and gnawed at the back of his mind when she was near, when she was close. He was finding it harder and harder to resist her, he had never felt this level of desire for anyone, ever. Riddick had no idea what it was, this primal pull that always dragged him to her side, that wanted to hold her, kiss her, ravage her. The animal was getting harder to contain and he wasn't sure what would happen to Ravenna if he let it out.

A puff of white smoke drew him out of his daydreams. Riddick glanced up and saw a face he hoped he would never see again. _I must be gettin' soft in my old age, I didn't even hear that fucker walk up. _"Riddick…." The gruff looking merc growled, not even hiding the loathing in his voice. Riddick smiled tauntingly. "Toombs." He said almost sounding glad to see the man he thought to be long dead. "Who let you outta yer cage?" Riddick casually took a long swig of beer. Toombs rudely invited himself to sit down and Riddick had to suppress a growl. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is I'm here, you're here and I think it's time we settle up." Toombs explained, making his intentions very clear. Riddick almost thought the idea laughable if Toombs didn't seem so serious. In his mind he puzzled over how Toombs must have gotten out of the cage, but ultimately decided to leave the subject alone. He had to deal with Toombs mission of vengeance quickly before Ravenna came back. Riddick remained perfectly still, casually reclining against the back of the chair. "How many with you this time, Toombs? I hope you're gonna pay 'em triple cuz after the last two times out…tsk, tsk, tsk. Thing's are gonna get ugly." Toombs had grown tired of Riddick's games. He'd spent two years tracking the bastard, and was no longer interested in money. Maybe he could prop up Riddick's body and charge admission so people could see what was left of the famous criminal. "Not this time, Riddick. This time there's no crew and no payday. Just the end of the line." Toombs said as he leaned forward, lowering his voice. Riddick felt something brush against his knee. It could only be a firearm. _He couldn't possibly consider shooting me in the middle of all these people!? _Riddick considered. Then again, these kind of places see this shit all the time and barely even bat an eye. Riddick could tell by the look in Toombs eyes that he was no longer playing with a full deck.

Ravenna wound her way back to the pub portion of the brothel and gazed across the room toward Riddick's distinctive bald head. A man sat opposite him, with a wicked gleam in his eye. She knew this was NOT a friendly conversation. Ravenna blended into the crowd, darting in and out of the shadows. She passed slowly, never taking her eyes off of Riddick or his new "friend". She glanced under the table and saw the pistol pointed at Riddick, just near his knee. Ravenna quickened her pace and blended into the darkness below an overhang just behind where Toombs was seated. Riddick could see the glint of metal behind him as Ravenna slowly approached, her footfalls soft as a breath of wind. Luckily, Toombs couldn't see the glint in Riddick's mercury eyes as he watched his beautiful and deadly Princess approach from behind. _Ohhhh….you are so fucked, Toombs! _Riddick thought as he tried to contain the knowing grin on his face. He saw the look in Ravenna's eyes that meant Toombs was in for a world of hurt. Riddick casually rocked back in his chair, balancing on the back legs. Ravenna stood directly behind him and with otherworldly speed she grasped a clump of Toombs' brown hair and smashed his face into the table with such force his nose had nearly bent sideways. Riddick waited for the opportune moment and flipped backwards in the chair and rolled out of the way just in case the gun went off. "Miss me?" Ravenna purred to Riddick who grinned with shear delight. Ravenna pulled harshly back on Toombs' head and placed a blade under his chin, digging the point ever so slightly in the tender flesh. "Now, now…." She purred. "It isn't nice to play rough, it's the rules." She dug the knife in deeper, drawing a thin stream of blood. "However, I don't like the rules."

Riddick stepped around and kicked away the firearm Toombs had dropped as his head met the table. Thick streams of blood spurted from his nose and the skin was broken on one side revealing the misshapen bones. "Play nice, honey." Riddick chided mockingly, secretly enjoying every moment of this. Ravenna pretended to pout before turning her attention back to her captive. Riddick had relieved him of his hand cuffs and was idly attaching the man to one of the beams under the table. "Can I kill him?" Ravenna inquired with her head cocked to one side. Riddick seemed pensive for a moment. "No." He sighed. "He's not worth sullyin' yer blade." Ravenna pretended to pout again. She was enjoying this game. "That's unfortunate." Ravenna said, shrugging. Riddick motioned with his head they should leave and Ravenna let the edge of her blade draw a shallow cut under Toombs' chin. "To remember me by." Ravenna whispered as she joined Riddick and they exited the building. Surprisingly, during the confrontation no one even batted an eye.

Riddick and Ravenna walked the darkened streets quietly. He knew he had to come clean about his past, his life, everything. He wondered which of them should talk first. He was always candid with people about who he was, it was part of him, it had shaped him. Now, with Ravenna it was different. Would she shrink from him? Would she be disgusted by him? The silence was getting unbearable, but Ravenna was the one who chose to break it. "Sooo…care to tell me who that was and why he had a gun pointed at you? Not that it's something I'm unfamiliar with." Riddick took a deep sigh and pulled the goggles from his head. He didn't need them anyway and had no idea why he'd left them on. Slowly, he turned his silver gaze to her, watching as her violet eyes caught the light from the dim lamps on the buildings. "I…I've done some bad things in my life. A lot of them I'm not proud of and a lot of them I had to do to survive. I've killed people, lots of them and I'm good at it." Riddick paused for a moment trying to find the right way to explain why he was the way he was. The best way to avoid loosing her. Ravenna considered saying something corny like that she understood and she didn't care because she saw him for who he truly was. She kept the words at bay sensing that Riddick had more to say to her.

Riddick kept his gaze fixed on hers, trying to read her face. "I've spent most of my life in one slam or another since as early as I can remember. I've managed to escape all of 'em but I've spent most of my freedom being chased by one merc or another, and I probably will be for the rest of my life. I'm a wanted man, I'll never truly be free. Truth is I've never been a good person and I probably never will be." Riddick tried to breathe a sigh of relief but Ravenna's expression remained unchanged. Was she thinking of how she'll run away now? Does she hate me? Riddick was never the kind of man who wanted someone to stick around. He was always a loner, it was safer that way for the few people in his life he had cared about. Imam's sacrifice at the hands of the Necromongers, Carolyn Fry had died for him…and then there was Kyra. Every time he let himself feel for someone, let himself be human for a change, he ended up loosing them. Ravenna trusted him, needed him, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself; and, God help him, he needed her too. Ravenna reached a hand up and slowly traced her finger along his jaw. "Yes you are." Was all she said, but the look in her eyes was more potent than the words. She meant it and she believed in him.

Riddick's jaw tensed as she drew her hand away, still burning from her touch. Maybe she'd trust him enough to linger a little longer, maybe enough to let him touch her the way he was burning to do. Riddick, in his usual stoic demeanor turned away from her to simmer in his lurid thoughts. He walked slowly, Ravenna falling into step beside him. They would go back to the ship, try to find a little rest and get to the real work in the morning. Ravenna didn't want to spend any money for a room, preferring to use it to buy her army and save her world. That was just like her, Riddick had thought. Self sacrificing to the last. She'd probably sleep in the dumpster if it would do her people, her family any good. Ravenna fell a little behind, weary from the long day. Out of the shadows a hand grabbed her arm and another covered her mouth completely. Ravenna kicked wildly as she was dragged into a dark alley. Riddick turned and found nothing but the empty night behind him. Ravenna's muffled screams came from somewhere nearby.

It all happened in a flash. Ravenna walked behind Riddick, just a little way before she was snatched off the street. A hand clamped over her mouth and another dug painfully into her arm. A familiar smell assaulted her nose, but she had no time to puzzle over it. A pair of grey eyes pierced the darkness as a blade pierced her side. "Don't you EVER steal from me again, bitch!" A familiar voice growled. As soon as the knife was pulled free her side began to burn intensely. She felt as though her flesh were being eaten away by acid. Ravenna gripped the wound as he released her and she slumped to the ground. Gideon's shadowy form disappeared into the darkness as Riddick rounded the corner. He rushed to Ravenna's side, but glanced up quickly as the assailant disappeared. He knew Ravenna was gravely hurt but wanted to give chase, after all it was night and he was at an advantage. "Riddick!" Ravenna panted breathlessly as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Riddick gave up thoughts of pursuit and returned to her side. He pulled her hand away an saw frothy fluid collecting on the outside of the cut. It had a horrible acrid smell. He glanced to the right and found what he could only perceive was the weapon. Riddick picked it up, it gleamed with a milky white substance. Riddick sniffed the blade, it didn't smell familiar. He knew only one thing for sure, it was poison and Ravenna needed help now.

Riddick lifted her carefully and Ravenna bit back a cry of pain. Her distressed whimper caused a stitch in his chest. Riddick barely noticed her weight as carried her the long distance to the hangar. It was several blocks and took nearly twenty minutes. Every jostling movement sent spears of pain through Ravenna's side. Riddick clutched her tightly, holding her against him. He dashed up the ramp of the ship and placed her once more on the make shift bed. "Riddick…it really hurts! What…is it?" Ravenna whispered, panting through the pain. "I have to look at it. I'm gonna remove your jacket." Riddick told her in a steady voice, as much to keep her calm as himself. Ravenna cried out as he slipped her arms out of the sleeves. Luckily she had been able to acquire a new tank top while in Mercy, although this one showed much more of her stomach.

The blade had entered her side well below the ribcage, closer to her hips. What he had seen in the alley was nothing compared to the sight that met his eyes now. The wound bubbled and pulsed with an ivory colored froth. Black lines had begun to snake their way from the wound like a demonic spider web. Her skin was already becoming warm to the touch as fever began to take over. Riddick knew he could not help her. He had to think, quickly. He scanned his memory of the system, his eyes closed, visualizing it. Suddenly they shot open. He knew exactly where to take her, he only hoped there would be enough time.

* * *

Author's note: The title of part two, The House of Might, represents House Asani, Ravenna's family.


End file.
